


Where Life Begins and Love Never Ends

by DreamyHope



Series: Olicity&kids [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Laurel and Tommy aren't dead, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyHope/pseuds/DreamyHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of my one-shots (they should all be related but maybe not in chronological order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An ordinary afternoon (July 2021)

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all, believe me. ;o)
> 
> All mistakes are mine as I don't have beta and English isn't my mother tongue.

It was hot sunny afternoon in the middle of July and there were twelve people – seven adults and five kids – playing football in the garden in Queen’s Mansion. It was their way how to celebrate Felicity’s birthday. There would be a party in the evening for the adults but as they wanted to involve the kids they spent the afternoon all together. It was their tradition.

„Soph, kick the ball to daddy,“ called Oliver softly. He used this tone when he was talking to his kids.

He stood barely one meter from his two years old daughter and waited patiently for her kick. He focused all his attention to her and Felicity took the advantage of that moment to take a picture of her husband and their daughter.

Sophie didn’t listen to her dad and kicked the ball to her brother standing nearby. She might be just two but she was aware her big brother would be happy by her action, her daddy would chase her and her mummy would laugh. The youngest person of those thirteen people was very clever.

“Well done, princess,” said Roy when she ran past him on her short legs. She giggled and just then Oliver caught her, took her to his arms and fell to the grass with her. He started to tickle her which made her laugh, squeal and call for her mummy.

“Dad’s being silly,” said Robbie to his mum, shaking his head while watching his dad and younger sister.

Felicity looked at her son with a smile. “Why don’t you kick the ball and score?” she suggested with a mischief written on her face.

The boy frowned. “But it would be cheating! Nobody’s paying attention.” 

Felicity sighed. She didn’t know what to do. Her six years old took everything seriously and Felicity personally didn’t think it was good for him; she thought he should have more fun. “Fine, I’m going to do it by myself,” she shrugged and gave the little boy a wink. She quickly moved to the ball placed unnoticed behind her son, kicked it and scored the goal.

“It’s not fair! Mum’s cheating!” cried Robbie loudly as Felicity had her victory dance.

“Oh, come on, darling! It was fun. Your dad would do the same thing. You have to stop being so serious,” said Felicity and grabbed his hand. 

“But you keep saying cheating is wrong!” he pointed out.

Felicity could feel eleven pairs of eyes on herself. She squirmed. “Yeah, but,” she took a breath, “this is just a game. You’re not on the actual pitch. This isn’t the real match. Besides it wasn’t cheating.” Felicity was interrupted by Oliver’s cough. She rolled her eyes. “They shouldn’t watch daddy and Sophie, they should pay attention. It was their fault.”

Robbie looked around as if he was looking for the reassuring that his mum was right. Everybody just shrugged slightly and then Diggle said: “Mummy’s right. We should watch the game and not those two sillies.”

Felicity mouthed thanks, Digg and then she smiled triumphantly at her husband who just shook his head in disbelief.

The six year old boy stood there with a thoughtful look on his face. After a few moments he looked at his mum and then at his dad. He nodded. “Ok. If Uncle John says so then it must be true,” said Robbie.

Oliver sat on the grass, his daughter on his lap and shocked look on his face. His look didn’t escape Felicity’s attention. She knew exactly what Oliver had been thinking. He thought that he was suddenly replaced by Digg. He was worried that his son didn’t think that he was the coolest guy in the world anymore. 

Felicity walked over to Oliver. She sat next to him and kissed him lightly. “No one can replace you,” she assured him.

He gave her a sad smile. “Someone will one day.”

“Oliver, Robbie loves you! Sure, he loves his uncles too but you are his dad. Man who’d held him just a couple minutes after he was born. You’re the one who stayed up all night with him when he was sick so I could have some sleep. And,” she winked, “you’re the Green Arrow. He adores that guy!”

“I’m not telling him!” snapped Oliver with a frown.

Felicity touched his forearm. “I know. But if you want to...one day...I’ll support you. Although then Robbie would want to be the Green Arrow junior and I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for that.” She frowned at that thought. No, Felicity really didn’t want her son risking his life but if it was his decision she would be supportive. But she would make sure he knew what he had been signing himself for.

“I won’t allow that,” he assured her.

Felicity smiled. “I don’t think you will have much saying in it.” She shrugged. “He’s your son after all.”

Oliver looked at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means. He’s just like you. He wants to help people and he would do anything to reach that goal. He’s just too young to do it your way.” She gave him sad half smile.

Sophie, who slipped off of Oliver’s lap minutes ago, chose that moment to call for Felicity. “Mummy! Daisies! Make a wreath! Please!”

“Coming, sweetie,” she called back then turn to her husband. “Don’t worry about Robbie now, okay?” She kissed him before getting up and walking down the garden to Sophie.


	2. The Guilt (August 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie Queen had been kidnapped. Green Arrow saved him. This short story is about who's about to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's little something I don't even want to call it a chapter. It was suppossed to be different and longer (much longer) but I couldn't write it so here it is...

Felicity stood in the door of Robbie’s room and watched the little boy sleeping soundly. He was exhausted and she couldn’t blame him. She would want to sleep for at least a week if she was kidnapped and held for almost three weeks like her son and Sara were.

She felt Oliver’s arms hugging her from behind and relaxed a little.

“You can’t stay here the whole night. You need your sleep too,” he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple.

“I don’t think I can sleep,” she whispered back.

“Felicity, he’s safe now. We have all the alarms set. It won’t happen again. The Green Arrow took care of it.”

She smiled. “The Green Arrow is my hero. He brought my son back and I love him for that.”

Oliver turned her in his arms to face him. “Well, how about you show him how much you love him? Back in the bedroom?” He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Felicity bit her bottom lip and turned her head to look at her five year old. “I think I owe him that,” she said, once she was sure that Robbie’s still fast asleep.

***

They lay in the bed when Felicity said: “Robbie’s really grateful to the Green Arrow, you know? He asked if he could meet him again to thank him.” She traced circles with her nail around one of his scars.

Oliver stiffened. “He thanked him already.”

Felicity looked at her husband. “He doesn’t think it was enough.”

“It was,” he assured her and kissed her forehead.

“Oliver, why don’t you do it for him? What could you possibly loose?”

Oliver took a deep breath. “Felicity, I don’t want to be the Green Arrow anymore.”

Felicity sat up and turned to look at him. “What? Why? Where’s this all coming from?”

“It’s not safe. I just put our son in danger.” He shook his head. “It’s just matter of time this happens again with him, Sophie, our third child or you...or anybody else who’s somehow connected to me.”

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip. “It wasn’t you who put him in danger.”

He frowned.

She shrugged. “I was the one who set up the systems. And it was _me_ who thought it wasn’t necessary to switch it on that night. You didn’t agree but I didn’t listen.” Tears welled up in her eyes. She should tell him before but instead she let him to believe it was his fault because she was too selfish. She didn’t want to be the bad guy in this but the truth was she was. She gave Noah the chance to kidnap her son and Sara.

Oliver leaned to her and cupped her face in his hands. “Felicity, honey, it’s _not_ your fault! We both know that he would be able to switch the system off if he had to.”

“But I made it easier for him!” She started to cry. She wished she could blame the pregnancy hormones for her tears but it was all the guilt she was carrying around for weeks. “I knew he is the threat when I refused to meet him with kids. I just didn’t want to take the chance of Noah hurting them but that’s exactly what I did!”

“Felicity! Listen to me! You are _not_ responsible for this! It’s all Noah’s fault and he’s in jail now and he is going to stay there for a very long time. He’s not going to hurt anybody any time soon.”

Felicity sighed. “There will be others and he will get out eventually.” She was scared of the future. She even questioned their decision to have third child. Not that they could do much about it now when she was pregnant again.

“And I will be here to take care about every single person who will try and hurt my family!” he assured her.

She smiled a little. “I know.”


	3. Daddy Branch (June 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's as miserable as Branch and it didn't escape the kids' attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just short (and hopefully sweet) something. I had this idea as I watched Trolls with the little girl I'm looking after so I put it on paper and this is what happened.
> 
> This story takes place before first chapter.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy. =o)

“Daddy‘s just like Branch,” exclaimed Robbie while Sophie giggled and nodded in agreement.

Felicity bit her lip to keep from smiling. It was early Friday afternoon and the kids – one on each side of her - were watching Trolls – Sophie’s favourite movie at the time and even though Robbie would never admit it he loved the movie too. “Shh, daddy might hear you and he wouldn’t be very happy about it.”

She didn’t want to admit it but Oliver was in fact just like Branch right now. She couldn’t blame him though. 

It’s been a week since his knee gave up and he had to have it fixed. They didn’t keep him at hospital for long as everything looked good but he couldn’t get around properly which meant that he wasn’t in any shape to go back to work and it applied to his day job as well as his night job. Oliver has been so miserable that Felicity didn’t even tell him that they were expecting their third child which she found out about the day he was admitted to the hospital.

“Mummy?” asked Sophie from her spot.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Is daddy going to fall in love and be our daddy again?” she asked innocently.

Felicity’s heart melted at the question. She smiled at her adorable daughter, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “He is in love already.”

Sophie’s eyes grew wide. “But how is he going to be our daddy again then?”

“I might just have something for him to put him out of his mood,” she assured her with another kiss. “But we will wait until after dinner to tell him.” She decided it was just about time for Oliver to stop being miserable and for her to finally tell him.

***

Felicity put away the plates from dinner and took the dessert out of a fridge. She also took out the package wrapped in green wrapping paper with silver bow on top of it William brought with him as he arrived for the weekend.

“Will, could you take this to the table, please?” she asked Oliver’s oldest son. She handed him a plate with homemade strawberry cheesecake. Robbie took care of dessert plates and Sophie – because she didn’t like feeling left out – carried forks. Felicity herself took care of the soft package.

She approached Oliver with a mysterious smile and handed it to him with a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you,” she assured him quietly so only he could hear her.

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?” he asked as she started to serve the dessert.

“Open it,” she invited him.

Still frowning, he started to unwrap the present. His frown deepened as he held out a white t-shirt with green writing that said: _Daddy of four_. He stared at the t-shirt as if he couldn’t quite make out what it meant.

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for him to react. And then it happened, he got up and pulled her to himself just to kiss her passionately. It wasn’t something they did in front of the kids but right now neither of the adults cared.

“You’re pregnant?”

She nodded with a huge grin on her face. “Yes! We are going to have another baby!” She looked him in the eyes. “Are you happy?” she asked.

“Of course I am!” he assured her.

There was a sudden clap from their two year old. “Yay! Daddy’s not Branch anymore!” she exclaimed happily.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, looked at their kids and then at Felicity. “Branch?”

Felicity shrugged. “I will explain it to you later,” she assured him with a wink.


	4. The Wedding Day (March 2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days ago I suddenly felt like I should write this so here it is.
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine.

Felicity frowned a little as she felt another twinge in her belly. She ignored it for the past four hours – the same way she did for the last two weeks since her doctor told her they were just Braxton Hicks contractions.

„Are you okay?“ asked Lyla while putting a veil on top of her head.

Felicity smiled at her throught the mirror. „Yeah, I'm fine.“

„Are you sure?“ she pressed.

She gave her a tired smile. „Yeah. I just can't wait to get back to bed. I never thought growing a human being would be _this_ exhausting.“

Lyla laughed. „You should have asked me before you got pregnant.“

Felicity knew Lyla didn't mean it as a jab. She would never pointed out the fact that Felicity almost had an abortion. She regretted it ever since and made sure that her baby would feel loved and wanted! Back then – almost seven months ago – Felicity didn't know what else to do when Oliver said it wasn't the right time for a baby so she went to the clinic. Fortunately, Oliver found a paper with date, time and an adress of the hospital scribbled on it and ultrasound picture and rushed to get her. True, if he came two minutes later everything would be different but there was no point in thinking about _what if_ s.

She shook her head to get rid of the memories. „I don't think I would have a child if I asked you.“

There was a light knock and Thea appeared in the door. „Ollie is getting really nervous. He keeps texting me every two minutes if you are getting ready.“ She shook her head with an amused smile on her lips. „It would be great if I could mess with him.“

„Please don't. He has enough on his plate as it is,“ pleaded Felicity.

Her soon-to-be sister-in-law looked dissapointed but nodded. „I know.“ She looked her up and down. „You look amazing. How are you feeling?“

Felicity took a deep breath. „Ready to get married and then just wait for this one,“ she put her left hand on her belly, „to finally come. I have these twinges since morning and it's not really pleasant.“

She saw in the mirror that Lyla and Thea exchanged looks.

„Are you sure they aren't contractions?“ questioned older woman.

Felicity sighed. „Yes. I still have two weeks to go.“

„Felicity, kids don't always arrive on schedule. For all we know he could be born today.“

„No! The baby has two more weeks and if he or she is anything like me it will stick with it.“ She paused. „Or if the baby is like Oliver I could give birth even later.“

Lyla looked like she was about to say something but Felicity gave her a look. She put her hands in front of her. „Okay but if it gets worse you tell me and we will get you to the hospital.“

Felicity sighed. „Seriously? On my wedding day?“

„Yes, on your wedding day! I mean it Felicity! If you don't promise to tell me if something changes then I'm taking you to the hospital right now.“

Felicity knew Lyla wasn't joking so she gave up. „Fine. But let's get me married first, ok?“

***

Felicity knew she would be going to the hospital before she even walked down the aisle because her water broke when she went to the toilet and what she assumed were Braxton Hicks turned out to be contractions. She didn't tell anyone though because she wanted to get married. Oliver told her many times he wouldn't want their child to be born out of wedlock and she was determined to give him that.

The music started and she breathed in and out, praying that their baby would behave and let her marry Oliver. She plastered a smile on and made a first step with Donna by her side.

„Are you okay, Felicity?“ whispered Donna.

She just nodded as another contraction hit her. She couldn't tell her mum that she was going to be grandma sooner than they expected because Donna would make a fuss.

„I'm so happy you are finally marrying Oliver,“ she assured her.

„Me too, mum.“

Once they were standing next to Oliver, Donna kissed him on a cheek and whispered something into his ear to what he only nodded with a smile. 

„You look beautiful,“ assured her Oliver as he took her hand in his. „I love you.“

Felicity swallowed hard. „I love you too,“ she managed to get out while feeling like her child was trying to find a new way out of her body.

„What's wrong?“ asked her soon-to-be husband, worried expression on his handsome face.

She shrugged. „You child decided today is as good of a day for birthday as any other.“ She tried to keep her voice as calm and carefree as possible which wasn't easy.

He looked alarmed. „What? You are giving birth right now?“

Felicity put her hand on his forearm. „I think we still have time but we are probably going to miss the reception. Sorry.“

„Why are you apologizing? Why didn't you say anything? We could've postponed the wedding.“

„No! I want to marry you and I'm going to but the sooner we get married the sooner we can go to the hospital.“ She paused. „Please, Oliver! Just marry me and we can have this conversation in a car.“

He took a deep breath and nodded. „Okay.“

***

Robert Thomas Queen was born exactly fifty six minutes after Felicity said _I do_ throught clenched teeth and breathing heavily and he was the best wedding present they could wish for.

„He is beautiful, just like his mum,“ whispered Oliver, staring at their sleeping son in a crib next to Felicity's bed.

She smiled. „I think he is as handsome as his daddy.“

„We will have to agree to disagree on that one.“ Oliver stood up from his chair, made his way to his wife, bent down and kissed her. „You were amazing! I love you! So much that it hurts.“

Felicity put her hand on his cheek. „I love you too.“ She looked at the baby for a moment. „Both of you.“

Her husband smiled. „Is it too soon to think about another baby? I think Robbie should have siblings.“

She laughed. „Can we talk about another baby in couple of months? Sure, I don't want him to be an only child but if I need to make a decision about another baby now then he is going to be.“

„Of course. Take as much time as you need,“ he said with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This story had a different ending but I didn't like it. It's much better this way. ;o)


End file.
